Here Without You
by ShadowingPassion9532
Summary: A songfic/oneshot with my second favorite pairing... Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu! Yay! Pelz R&R!


**Hope You Guys like this!**

**XXX**

_A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

_**--  
**_

His head fell in the pillow with a soft, muffled thud. He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them when her face popped into the top of his eyelids.

_**--**_

_A thousand lies had made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
_

_**--**_

"I can't think about her!" he said as he picked up his sword and began to sharpen it up for the upcoming battle. He turned when he saw her body next to his.

"Xiao!"

_**--**_

_But all the miles that separate_

_**--**_

He cursed when all he saw was pillows. The body pillow next to him looked like it had her face on it, and he lightly caressed it.

"Xiao…" he barely whispered.

_**--**_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_**--**_

He took the pillow and threw it as far as he could across his huge tent. He laid back and signed as the lonely darkness surrounded him like a deadly oblivion: the times when it hurt most.

_**--**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**--**_

He could feel that she was safe. He could also feel the loneliness that she was having. Suddenly, he felt as if they were one, miles apart, but so close. Two different resting places, but also in one.

He closed his eyes to get some sleep, but quickly opened them because he was sure he would dream about her if he even blinked.

_**-- **_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**--**_

God he loved her! The distance killed his insides, and at night, he thought about her till he groaned. Two weeks was too long to be away, and he was living proof of that!

_**--**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_**--**_

_He could already feel her body next to his, her soft hair mixed with his. He gently kissed her shoulder and reeled his arms around her waist. _

Zhou Yu knew that this was a dream, but he didn't want to wake up. Waking up, he found, was too painful to bear.

It was just too painful…

_**--**_

_It's only you and me_

_**--**_

_Her nails slowly ran down his chest to his abdomen, then to his loins. She made her way back up with a trail of kisses till she reached his face. He smiled to her before rolling her on the pillows and then on top of her…_

Xiao blinked awake and looked at her side only to see a cold, empty space. She fell back into the pillow and let out a good cry.

_**--**_

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_**--**_

She raised her head and smiled when she remembered that he said he would be home before the next full moon. That meant he would be back tomorrow. She only hoped that she would be able to stand this dark, loneliness till then.

_**--**_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_**--**_

She walked to the window and blew until her hot breath made a fog that she could draw a heart into. Hot tears threatened to rise again, but she quickly shut them out with his promised return. She could last for that long.

So she thought…

_**--**_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_**--**_

She laid down on his side of the bed, and let his absent presence carry her through the night.

_**--**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**--**_

His sword slaughtered the soldiers who were brave enough to get into his way. He was being ruthless, and he knew it. The stares he was getting from his troop confirmed that. But he didn't care. This Dong Zhuo was the guy who kidnapped HIS Xiao. He had the luxury of getting away once, no happening again.

_**--**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_**--**_

She could hear the sounds of his sword hitting the enemy soldiers. As long as it didn't stop, she was ok. The moment it stopped, so would her heart. And if he ended, her life would also. She didn't like the sword sounds, but it beat hearing his flesh being torn open.

_**--**_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**--**_

The enemy lay slaughtered on the ground around him in a sick circle. With the gate cleared, the Wu army had a way to get in and infiltrate the castle and probably only had to use a ham sandwich to get the fat pig out. He flicked his sword to get the scum blood off of it and turned around to his Lord, Sun Jian, for orders, although he was going to end this quickly even if Jian told Yu to go get some rest. He was too close to victory and the adrenaline running through him was making his crazy.

_**--**_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_**--**_

Xiao Qiao swayed a little on the garden swing. She dared not to make a sound. She didn't want to miss the sound of the welcome gong. She could hear it in her dreams every night, but until she heard it in her ears, she wouldn't make any noise. She knew he was alive, and she knew it was only a little longer until she was in his arms once more.

_**--**_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_**--**_

He hated this battling because it took him away from her. Every mile that he went was another beat that it took away from his heart. If he didn't get to her fast, he would go crazy. He couldn't live without her.

Life…well, it would have to wait.

_**--**_

_And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done_

_**--**_

She knew that his skills were needed on the battlefield. She knew that, without him, they probably wouldn't have a chance at victory, but none of that changed the fact that she still needed him. His soft voice was the stepping stone that helped her climb, his body the stairs, and his love, oh his love, was the final thing that she needed to jump off and fly.

With him, nothing could hold her down. Nothing.

_**--**_

_It gets hard but it won't take… away… my love_

_**--**_

His love was stronger that ever for her when they were apart. Together, he could name nothing bad in his life, but apart…just the five letter word was enough to make his knees weak. When he was home with her, the word "apart" was never in his vocabulary, but on things like this, it was all he could think about.

_**--**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**--**_

She woke up to the most beautiful sound. She thought it was a dream again, but it sounded so real…

Wait! It wasn't a dream! It was real! Real this time!

She jumped out of her bed and dashed to her balcony and saw the prettiest sight: the Wu banner. She saw Sun Jian then Quan then Ce and then… Zhou Yu!!

_**--**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**--**_

He started his horse on a fast run to the side of the castle where he saw his thoughts, dreams, ambitions, and love in that one special person who was smiling ear to ear on the balcony of the room they shared.

He stopped at the base of the castle before dismounting and climbing the overgrown vines that led up to her present position.

_**--**_

_I think about you baby_

_**--**_

Tears started falling down her beautiful face as she saw him start to climb the vines she almost cut down yesterday. She clasped her hands together before her face as he jumped from the vine and onto the balcony that they now both shared. He smiled big before holding his arms out for her to run into. Almost involuntarily, Xiao felt her legs move.

_**--**_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**--**_

He lifted her smiling face, wet with tears, and kissed her lips. He felt her surrender from his touch. He felt like his knees were jelly and his hand slowly outlined her body before the need to breathe separated them.

He smilingly put his forehead to hers and wiped the joyful tears from her face. Something he had dreamed about doing every night.

_**--**_

_I'm here without you baby_

**XXX**

"I missed you." Yu told his Blossom.

She smiled and snuggled up to him. "I bet I missed you more."

"I seriously doubt that." He said as he started to nuzzled against her.

_**--**_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**--**_

"No! I missed you more!" She said as he continued to nuzzle her.

"You did?" he asked. The cute nuzzling had stopped and he faced her.

"Mm, hmm." She confirmed.

_**--**_

_And tonight girl_

_**--**_

He got close and kissed her neck before speaking in a whisper in her ear: "Show me."

She smiled and pulled his face down to hers, and planted a Xiao Qiao playful kiss on his lips.

_A few years after this, my husband died after the Battle of Red Cliffs. He was trying to defend me from leaving him and our kids that we had made together, instead, he left. I sometimes think that if I had gotten there quicker, the arrow may have hit me, and it would've been me instead of him, but it's moments like these that keep me going, and our beautiful children. _

_Everyone recalls how he died: a hero on the field of battle, but I like to recall to moments we had together. And the moment that we will be united once again. _

_**--**_

_It's only you and me…_

**XXX**

**Did You like it? If it's not too bad, send a review!**


End file.
